


Secret Admirer

by kellegirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellegirl/pseuds/kellegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's been getting letters from a secret admirer, Zack helps him figure out who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respective owners, no profit is being made from this.  
> Please excuse spelling errors as this is a direct transcript of an RP that I don't have the heart to edit.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Zack, I've been looking all over for you. You were supposed to meet me earlier, where were you?"

He gives a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. He hands out a rather weird looking flower with a sweet scent. "I saw this and thought you might want it fer your girlfriend."

Cloud blinks his large eyes at the brunet before shifting awkwardly. "Um Zack, I don't have a girlfriend..." a blush covers his cheeks as he speaks.

"Sure ya do." He ruffles the other's hair some. "Ya just don't know it yet."

Grinning sheepishly Cloud ducks his head slightly. "I don't really have anyone that I want to have as my girlfriend right now though..."

"Anyways, let's walk around. We have a mission here. Recon."

Sighing heavily Cloud nods. "Yeah, sure, what were we looking for again? I didn't really read the mission brief."

"Just getting a good look of the area for any locals." Takes a deep breath threw his nose and gags. "Kheheheh. The air is full of a ton of energy. Almost like a Materia factory could be bulit here."

"It's worse if you breathe through your mouth," Cloud advised as he pulled his collar over his face. "I guess this is one of those times where a cadet uniform is really helpful..." He smirks lightly at the soldier.

"Yeah. Just wish it provided more armor though. Let's face it. Cloth shirts and pants won't last very long."

Cloud snorted softly but chose not to comment. Turning forward the blond headed down the street in front of Zack with his gun in hand. Idly he hiked up his slightly too large pants so they were more comfortable. "There's bound to be some sort of monster around here considering the mako levels."

"What if they are just the local wild life? Still going to kill them?" He asks.

"If they're dangerous do we really have a choice?" Cloud responded softly.

"I mean there's a differance between charcing in, weapons blazing in hand and just looking around." He decides to change the subject in the middle of this. "How's that Secret Admirer thing going for ya?"

Cloud grimaced slightly. "It's not. Well it is...it's confusing okay? I keep trying to catch whoever is leaving letters but it's like they know when I'll be away or there so I never see them. I kind of wish I knew who it was, though after their last letter I think I'd probably turn bright red if I did know..."

"Well, ya do kinda look like a girl..." He grabs Cloud by his hips. "Mostly in this region." His hands slowly move up the other's sides in a teasing and slightly flirty way. "Whoever has their eye on you... I'm jealous."

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Cloud squawked as he pushed Zack away, a blush spreading across his face. "Just because I have a nice body doesn't mean I'm a girl. I mean look at you! You've got an amazing body and-" Cloud cut himself off as he turned scarlet and looked away, the surrounding buildings suddenly incredibly interesting.

"Really now?" He poses, pretending to get a big ego. "You think I have an amazing body, huh?" He goes back to teasing Cloud again. "It's either a girl or a chocobo. You still look like a girl to me."

Damn macho puppy," Cloud muttered as he started forward again, pointedly ignoring his brunet companion.

"Don't be getting all huffy because you can't figure out who your secret admirer is."

"Fine," Cloud snapped, "See if I let you read all the naughty things they want to do to me."

"Oh? They want to do naughty things to Bubbles?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "I can help you catch your Secret Admirer."

"Oh yes," Cloud said flippantly, "They were telling me all the things they wanted to do to me in their last letter. Can you really help me find out who it is?" Large blue eyes stared at Zack imploringly

"Hmm... Maybe..." He looks to Cloud. "But I want to know what dirty secrets your keeping from me."

"Well...they said they want to see me in lengerie. Like...one of those frilly nighty things," Cloud blushed and looked away, "And they wanted to...um...yeah...you know."

"To...um...yeah...you know?" He shakes his head. "Genesis called me an apple for whatever reason. You can tell me or I'm going to stab wildly in the dark."

Cloud turned an even darker shade of red before looking down at his feet. "They um..." he mumbled, "They said they wanted to cover me in whipped cream and lick it off my body before sucking me until I passed out..."

"You do pass out pretty fast..:: He teases, bumping an elbow into the other. "And I still think it's your girlish figure that they like. Why else would they ask you to parade in lengerie for them?"

Scowling heavily Cloud turned and smacked Zack on the back of the head. "I have pretty good stamina! I train for five hours a day! And stop calling me a girl! Maybe they just like cross dressing..."

"They want you to cross dress. Think about it." He gives a smirk and so desperatly wants to comment Cloud on his 'stamina' training. "So... you jerk yourself off for 5 hours a day?"

Cloud sputtered indignantly, eyes wide. With a growl he punched Zack's shoulder, "THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID!" muttering under his breath the blond stalked off down the street.

He rubs at his shoulder, which hurts a lot. "You're the one who said you had great stamina... and you train for 5 hours a day..."

Cloud simply flipped Zack off and continued on his way, determined not to speak to the brunet for as long as he could.

He just follows after Cloud. A smile spreads on his face. "So, did they say if they were going to be on top or bottom?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Cloud sniffed even as a blush covered his cheeks once again.

"I just wanna make sure that the Chocobo is taken care for."

"Yeah yeah," Cloud muttered, "Can we stop talking about my imaginary sex life now?" he begged.

"Do ya want my help or not?

"...yeah, but I don't see how knowing exactly what they want to do to me makes a difference."

"It makes the most difference." He smiles. Moving up to Cloud much like a wolf that has just caught sight of it's prey. "You'd know if you were in your Secret Admirer's shoes. So, that's all I'm doing."

Cloud ran a gloved hand through his hair in frustration. "Why don't I just give you the letter so I don't have to say it outloud? Would that work for you?"

"You're nervous, huh?"

"And you're a nosy ass," Cloud said bluntly, "Got a problem with that?"

"I have absolutly no problem with being a nosy ass." He grins.

"You wouldn't would you?" Cloud muttered, "Look...it's just kind of weird talking about this okay?"

"How is it weird? We're both guys. We both work for Shin-Ra. You might be a cadet, but you can still tell me ANYTHING."

"I know it's just...well I've never really talked to anyone about sex before okay? I mean my birds and the bees speech from my mom was the single most awkward thing I've ever gone through. Kind of put me off sex talk for life."

"How about I show you what the birds and the bees are like then?"

Cloud froze before turning to stare at his friend. Without a moment's hesitation he hit Zack as hard as he could before turning and running back towards Shinra headquarters.

"Ow..." Zack shrugs and runs after the other. "Guess I pushed that too far."

Cloud stormed into the barracks and headed towards his bed only to pause when he saw a letter sitting innocently on his pillow. Looking around to find that he was utterly alone, the blond picked the letter up and unfolded it. Reading through it quickly, he turned bright red at what was written in it, his pants tenting.

With another look around he reached down and began to grope himself through the fabric.

A moment later, Zack would be knocking on the door before walking into the room. "Hey, I wanted to say sorry to ya."

Cloud froze in the act of stuffing his hand down his pants, the letter held tightly in the other. Sapphire eyes widened in horror.

He grins at the deer caught in the headlights and closes the door behind himself. Locking it too. "Need some help?"

Cloud's eyes widened even more before flicking down to his hand then back to the approaching brunet.

Zack leans into Cloud's face, kneeling infront of the other. "I promise I won't hurt you. It'll feel really good." A hand would cup his cheek with a gentle smile. "Okay? Just trust me."

Nodding dumbly, Cloud let the letter fall from his hand as he leaned into the hand on his cheek.

"Let's see what this one says first. I might make it come true." He takes the letter in his hand. "To the alluring blond cadet. I constantly dream that your body is intwined with my own, and wish we can do something together. Thinking about all the sounds you could make, makes it hard for me to focus, so I'm finding myself in constant need of my hand. If this keeps going, I'll be naming it after you..." He looks to Cloud. "This is what got you a tent in your pants?" He didn't give the other time to think. "Laying on a full moon lit sand, I dream that we do it together with only the night sky, the ocean and GOD as our perverts... What the hell Cloud." He puts the letter aside. "This person just sounds like they want to get off with you." He leans in and kisses the blond suddenly.

Cloud let loose a surprised squeak as Zack pressed their lips together, his lips inadvertently opening for the brunet's probing tongue. Tentatively he stroked his own tongue against Zack's as his hands rose to rest on the older male's shoulders.

"Lay on the bed for me please." He asks when he broke the kiss, undoing his and Cloud's pants both at the same time.

Biting his lip, Cloud scoots back onto the bed and laid down. "Zack," he said in an unsteady voice, "Um...I've...I've never...I don't know what to do..."

"Don't worry." He smiles, climbing ontop of the blond. "I'll take good care of you." He smiles, and kisses the other again, shifting his own body between Cloud's legs. He remembers his own first time with Angeal, and it hurt, but it felt so good. Right now, he's more focused on making Cloud feel so good to. Hopefully so good that the blond would forget all about his admirer. He breaks the kiss, and the two were magically pantless. "Mmm.. I might fall for you if we do this."

Cloud blushed furiously, but leaned up to press his lips back against Zack's. Feeling somewhat emboldened by the brunet's response, Cloud reached up and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck as he slowly bent his knees to cradle the older man between his legs. The blond groaned into the kiss as his movement caused their arousals to slide against each other, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. Moaning a little louder, Cloud broke the kiss to begin rocking his hips against Zack's.

Zack lowers his upper body down to Cloud so the other won't strain his back. He lets him rock his hips for now, wanting to get aroused himself. One hand supports himself on the bed while the other moves down to Cloud's own crotch and grabbed at his dick. He starts jerking him off, knowing that the other is hard and wants it now.

Moaning loudly, Cloud clutches at Zack as he feels a hand wrap around him. "Zack," Cloud moaned breathlessly, "Feels good." Sapphire eyes were hooded and glazed with pleasure as he began to ungulate faster under the brunet as his pleasure mounted.

"Good. Because I'm going to blow your mind away." He kisses the other, using his hand to jerk Cloud off for some sort of lube. That is needed for the virgin wiggling under him.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked breathlessly. He moaned loudly as the hand on him began to move faster, his eyes slipping closed. His own hands began to wander over the body on top of him, desperate to feel every inch of skin presented to him. As his pleasure began to coil violently in his stomach, Cloud buried his face in Zack's shoulder, pressing desperate open mouthed kisses there. With a scream Cloud came violently, biting down on Zack's shoulder to muffle the sound.

He takes the bite, but just smiles as he kept jerking the other off. To add into the sensitivity, he used his hand to grab his own dick with Cloud's, and jerking them both off together. "I know you love it." He smiles to the other.

Cloud moaned loudly at the continued stimulation even after his abrupt orgasm. Jerking slightly as he felt himself slide against Zack's cock, Cloud released the flesh in his mouth and stared dazedly at the older male, a goofy grin spreading across his lips.

Zack just smiles gently down to Cloud. "I'm not done yet." He whispers, taking his hand and rubbing it under Cloud's ass. A finger probes him, and pulls out to get the slick white liquid and starts to loosen him up a bit. "This will hurt if it's not lubercated right."

"Wha-" Cloud jerks as he feels a finger slip into him. With wide blue eyes he stares up at Zack, his teeth working at his bottom lip as he tries to get used to the odd sensation.

Zack moves the finger in and out,curling it, and uncurling it. "How does it feel?" He asks, getting more of the sticky stuff for his own dick.

Cloud's hips suddenly jerked violently, his eyes rolling back in his head and dick hardening as bolts of electric pleasure coursed through him. "Gooood," Cloud moaned as he gripped at Zack's shoulders desperately.

"Glad to hear it." He held his smile, and pushes his dick into the prepared hole. "This will sting for a moment, but it will feel really good."

Cloud whimpered as the too large object moved into him. Fuck it hurt, but he trusted Zack to not hurt him, Zack always looked out for him before after all. "Hurts," Cloud moaned and tossed his head to the side, eyes scrunched closed, "Make it stop Zack."

"Shhh." He leans in and kisses Cloud on his lips, his teeth catshing the bottom lip as he pushes himself in as far as he could go in. His teeth remove the lip, looking into the other's eyes. "There... I'm in." He smiles, letting the other's body get use to him. "And I know it hurts, but it will get much better. I promise you."

Cloud nodded even as he kept his eyes scrunched closed. Taking a few calming breathes, the blond buried his face in Zack's shoulder once again. Taking in the brunet's scent, Cloud allowed himself to slowly relax. After a moment he gave a tentative thrust against the older male.

"I guess you're ready to continue." He smiles, and thrusts back into Cloud. He pulls out almost all the way, and slowly push himself back in Pacing himself so he won't end up hurting the blond.

Cloud groaned at the slight sting that the movement caused, but it was bearable. Looking up into Zack's face the blond was overcome with a sense of awe at the pleasure he saw. He was amazed that he was causing that for Zack, that the brunet could have a look of such ecstasy on his face from being inside his body. All thoughts of amazement suddenly flew from Cloud's mind as Zack struck something inside him. The blond gasped loudly, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Zack smiles, happy to have found his prostrate in just one thrust. He would push himself into the other further to cause him such pleasure before nearly pulling out again, and pushing back in again. He looks so calm, and in control of everything he's doing to the other.

Cloud panted loudly as Zack thrust into him. His head tossed back and forth in pleasure and he brought one leg up to hook around Zack's hips. Gasping breathlessly, the blond demanded, "Faster, Gaia Zack more!"

"You're so greedy for me, aren't you." Zack teases Cloud, now moving faster and harder into the other. "I might have to fight for you..."

Cloud growled softly as he began to rock up into Zack's thrusts. Clutching desperately at the older male, the blond yanked Zack's head down for a kiss as he wound both legs around the brunet's hips.

"Cloud!" Zack moans the other's name out. "Say my name... please..." He takes his hand and starts jerking Cloud off again.

"Gaia Zack!" Cloud cried out, "Feels so good. Fuck...Zack, keep going, so close!"

Zack leans down closer for Cloud, kissing his lips again as he kept thrusting and jerking off the blond. He wants Cloud to feel nothing but pleasure from him.

Cloud cried out loudly into Zack's mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he suddenly climaxed. Every muscle in his body clung to the brunet as he road out the waves of pleasure coursing though him.

Zack gives a couple more thrusts, before coming in the other male. When he finished out his own climax, he slowly pulls himself out from the other, kissing Cloud on his forhead. "How did it feel?"

"Mmm," Cloud mumbles before pulling the other male down beside him. Cuddling into the brunet's side, Cloud promptly allowed himself to pass out, a content smile plastered on his face.

Zack smiles down to Cloud, brushing his bangs from his face. "...My alluring Blond." He mutters the words before laying next to him to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note:**

> This was a RP between Chaserofpeenor and myself that I debated long and hard about whether or not to put up. The content and quality is not the issue with why I was unsure whether or not to post, it's because this is the last RP Chaser and I did before we had a falling out. I don't want it on my computer anymore, but it's okay as far as quality goes so I don't want to lose it forever. I'm putting it here so that it's somewhere, no other reason. It's not going up on Y! because Chaser and I defriended each other and I don't want to re-add her so that I can collab it. I also didn't edit it for spelling and grammar, I just couldn't bring myself to care enough.
> 
> Also looking for new RP partners at this time since all my RPs seem to have gotten fucked up in the falling out..


End file.
